


Little Touches

by Katie_Emm



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), little touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Emm/pseuds/Katie_Emm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke and Nathan exchange little touches though out the series and here’s my take on them and what Audrey sees between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Touches

**Author's Note:**

> There is just not enough DukeXNathan stuff out there so I’m going to have to fill the void until others take up the mantel.

~Duke

Sometimes Duke touches Nathan even though he knows the other man can’t feel him. Little touches fingers brushing against a hand when a drink is passed over. Fingers lightly brushing an arm in passing or along the other man’s back. Sometimes there are even light touches to the face brushing something off. Duke wont admit it to any one if asked but he does to the reassure that one, the man is still there and two because he wants to be sure he can again. Ever since Audrey had come into their lives he and the other man had been spending more time around each other. A tentative friendship had started to form. It he knows well never be what it had been when they were teens before Nathan left for school and Duke just left but the dark hair man couldn’t help but find and excuse to brush his fingers against the brown haired man remembering a time when the little touches where welcome.

~Nathan

Duke touches him and he always notices the little touches. He can’t really feel them not in a way normal people can but he likes the idea of them. He even makes to touch the man himself even if he can’t feel his skin or how rough his stubble is when he touches his chin lightly to make him look away from Chris. To make the man turn his brown eyes to him, he wasn’t jealous of the look he was giving the man. It was just the other man’s trouble that made every one pretty much in love with him but he didn’t like it when Duke looked at him like that so had to touch him. He knew the other man was a tactile person always touching people. He’d been one to once before his trouble came back before he went away to school and Duke had just left. He’d love to brush by the other boy in school brushing his fingers along his arm and watching him shudder slightly as he turned to look at him before returning to what ever conversation he was having though his hand would go to his neck touching a faint burse on his jaw. A burse he would be happily refreshing later in the janitor’s closet.

~Audrey

As she watch her Partner and Smuggler turned bar owner interact she can’t help but wince. She wants to know what happened between them before she came to Haven. She’d drawn them back into each other’s orbit when she’d come to Haven and for a while it seemed they were getting closer with small touches and looks that made her wonder. But after she was kidnapped by the bolt gun killer timed with the truth about Duke’s trouble and what was expected of him and they’d gone almost straight back to what the where when she first met them. They don’t touch each other any more she can see when Duke looks like he might touch Nate but pulls back and looks upset. When Duke use to touch his neck talking with Nate it was higher like remembering something good like lover’s lips or fingers. Now he touches lower with a slight frown remembering hands around it strangling him instead struggling for breath and looking into the face of some one who wants to kill you. Nathan tends to touch his arm as if reminding him self of the tattoo on his arm witch reminds Duke of the man who’s going to kill him. They are little touches but the do so much damage you can actually see the hurt between the two men. 

~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble and I’m trying to write one a day to stimulate my brain and improve my writing so let me know what you think I don’t expect the first few to be any good. 
> 
> This has been transferred from FF.Net


End file.
